Judge Trudy's cases
by Overlord Exor
Summary: Here's something that brought back good memories from the 90's. Thank you Nick for The 90's Are Back!
1. Chapter 1

****Overlord E: Hey everyone, E here with a story about a live show from the 90's****

 ** **Dark 64: Wait! Let me guess Kenan & Kel or All That!****

 ** **Overlord E: No but I wish since I loved those shows but their perfect the way they are.****

 ** **Dark 64: I can agree with you that I can't think of something that doesn't involve Repairman-man-man-man.****

 ** **Overlord E: No one from the nineties forget that.****

 ** **Dark 64: So what's the show?****

 ** **Overlord E: The Amanda Show****

 ** **Dark 64: It better be interesting.****

 ** **Overlord E: It's the Judge Trudy clip.****

 ** **Dark 64: Now that's what I like. When I was a kid, I love the idea of kids winning the case against the adults.****

 ** **Overlord E: Yeah, I had a case that I wished it would appeared.****

 ** **Dark 64: Clever and include me too. I got one that will bust guts.****

 ** **Overlord E: We don't own the show nor the characters, they appeared on Nickd but the cases and OCs are ours.****

 ** **Background: A jury filled with 8 to 16 year old kids & teens, the bailiff was walking across the judge's stand as a 15 year old male teen looking extremely ticked was at the Plaintiff stand as a 34 year old woman was at the Defendant stand. ****

****Narrator: This is a court room of Judge Trudy. When you have a beef, don't take the law into your own hands. Put your beef in the hands of Judge Trudy. OK.****

Bailiff: LIFT YOUR HEINIES!

The Jury stand as Judge Trudy came in

Judge Trudy: Alright. Sit-sit-sit! I am Judge Trudy

34 year old woman: Uh… excuse me? You're the judge?

Judge Trudy: No, I'm your landlord.

34 year old woman: But you're only 13?

Judge Trudy bang her gavel

Judge Trudy: Silence! Now Johnny Pixels. I understand your suing Ms. Rules.

Johnny: (Anger) Big Time, Your Honor!

Ms. Rules: But your honor! I'm the victim of this case!

Judge Trudy: Did I say you can speak?

Ms. Rules: No.

Judge Trudy: Then shut your speakerphone mouth!

Bailiff: Shame on you.

Judge Trudy: Now Johnny, why are suing this woman?

Johnny: That woman send her goons to confiscated ALL MY VIDEO GAMES!

Judge Trudy & Jury: *GASP*!

The Jury started jeering & tossed expired meat at Mrs. Rules

Ms. Rules: Judge Trudy! These kids are throwing expired meat at me!

Judge Trudy: And I'm allowing it for that heinous crime you committed!

Ms. Rules: But your honor!

Judge Trudy: Silence! Now Johnny, what possible reason would this heartless woman to take your video games?

Johnny: She said that they banned them in her neighborhood and I'd just moved there!

Ms. Rules: I have a right to banned them! Video games are a negative influence on our children!

Johnny: You don't even have kids!

Judge Trudy: Is that true?

Ms. Rules: Well… yes.

The Jury: BOO!

Ms. Rules: I should win this case! That delinquent rounded up a mob of his video game club members and vandalizes my house with bats and paint guns!

Judge Trudy: Johnny, why did you vandalize her house?

Johnny: I was bored and I thought it would make a cool video game. I call it 'The Furious Gamers: Fight against the Killjoys'. Plus it was either that or study.

Judge Trudy: That seems perfectly reasonable.

Mrs. Rules: No it isn't!

Judge Trudy: Too bad! *BANG* I find in favor of the Plaintiff, Johnny Pixels for the amount of 5.9 billion dollars and a truckload of video games!

Johnny: Justice for Video games!

Ms. Rules: WHAT?! I am not giving him a single cent or his games

Judge Trudy: Then I sentence you to be hitch to a barbarian warlord!

Ms. Rules: Warlord?

Judge Trudy: Bailiff!

Bailiff: ~Here comes the groom!~

A Barbarian Warlord wearing bison fur and a skull on his head

Barbarian Warlord: You me wife! You teach kids to drink blood of animals

He lifted her on her shoulders as she freaked out

Ms. Rules: HELP! HELP ME! SAVE ME!

Judge Trudy: *BANG* NEXT CASE!

 **Background: Two identical twins, a boy and girl walked to the Plaintiff Stand as a man in a suit walked to the Defentant Stand.**

 **Narrator: The next litigants for our next case are entering the courtroom. My Grandmother nags my life choices.**

Judge Trudy: Now, Tito & Nito Doubles. I understand you got a complaint with your neighbour Mr. Bomba.

Tito & Nito: Yes Judge Trudy.

Judge Trudy: What's the complaint?

Tito & Nito: He took our paints.

The Jury: BOO!

Mr. Bomba: I have a right to take their paints! Those two rascals painted my car!

Tito & Nito: We heard you say that you were planning to paint your car.

Mr. Bomba: By trained experts, not kids!

Judge Trudy: Mr. Bomba, if you didn't want your car painted by kids. When why did you let them?

Mr. Bomba: I was asleep when it happened!

Judge Trudy: Who cares about your nap time.

Mr. Bomba: But!

Judge Trudy: Hey!

Mr. Bomba: But!

Judge Trudy: Hey!

Mr. Bomba: But!

Judge Trudy: Let me tell you a poem! Roses are red. Violets are blue! Judge Trudy says, YOU LOSE! *BANG* I find in favor of the Plaintiffs and I sentence you to be a new training dummy by a professional female Wrestler!

Mr. Bomba: Training dummy?

The Court doors opened to show a muscular woman in a leotard. As she march in front of Mr. Bomba.

Female Wrestler: When I'm through with you. You'll never cry again.

She lifted him on her shoulders as he started screaming in fear

Mr. Bomba: WHA! WHA! HELP! DON'T DO THIS!

Judge Trudy: *BANG* COURT DISMISSED! BRING IN THE DANCING LOBSTERS!

The lobsters entered the courtroom as The Jury, the bailiff and Tito & Nito danced with them.

 **Overlord E: Leave a commit please.**

 **Dark 64: Also give a reason to make more chapters of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

****Overlord E: Hey everybody. This chapter is made for a reader who asked for it for her own OC for Judge Trudy.****

 ** **Dark 64: Now that we got some free time, we've made this chapter for one Readerryu.****

 ** **Overlord E: We hope this chapter is good for you readers.****

 ** **Dark 64: We don't own Judge Trudy and this chapter isn't an insult to the FCC and the Litton Entertainment.****

 ** **Background: A jury filled with 8 to 16 year old kids & teens, the bailiff was walking across the judge's stand as a 14 year old female teen looking extremely ticked was at the Plaintiff stand as a 44 year old woman and a 45 year old man in a suit was at the Defendant stand.****

 ** **Narrator: This is a courtroom of Judge Trudy. When you have a beef, don't take the law into your own hands. Put you beef in the hands of Judge Trudy. OK.****

Bailiff: RUMPS UP!

The Jury stand as Judge Trudy came in

Judge Trudy: Alright. Very Good. Sit-sit-sit! I am Judge Trudy.

44 year old man: How are you a judge?

Judge Trudy: How can you wear that rat nest on your head?

The Jury laughed as the man grabbed his hair.

Judge Trudy: Now Jamei Vick, I understand that you're suing the bosses of the __FCC & Litton Entertainment__.

Jamei Vick: BIG TIME, YOUR HONOR!

L. E. Boss: This lawsuit is irreverent!"

Judge Trudy slammed her gavel: QUIET SEA HAG! [She looked at Jamei] Continue.

Jamei Vick: Well for one; do you know of Saturday morning cartoons, Judge Trudy?

Judge Trudy: Yes, I'm a big fan of Saturday Morning cartoons. Bailiff and me watch them every Saturday morning.

Bailiff: It's the greatest time to watch amazing cartoons.

Jamei Vick: Well these… these… these demons had done the most vile and horrific on a tradition we kids have! They took away Saturday morning cartoons block known as the Vortexx away! (where the jury gasp in horror and one male child scream in horror) And replacing with boring educational stuffs call One Magnificent Morning!

Jury kid: ATOMIC WEDGIE! 4 teens and 2 kids got up and pulled their undergarments and place on the other head.

FCC & L.E. Boss: GAAAAAHHHHH! JUDGE TRUDY! These kids gave us an atomic wedgie!

Judge Trudy slammed her gavel: I'm allowing it for the heinous crime, you heartless monsters commit! Now Jamei, why did these heartless monsters did this act?"

Jamei Vick: They're just evil monsters. MONSTERS!

Bailiff: What kind of path you taken?

L.E. Boss and FCC Boss manage to pulled their undergarments off of their heads

L.E. Boss: We are not evil! We did it for children's education!

FCC Boss: Yes and we thought that the children were watching were too violent and turning their brains into mush. By the parents who called us.

Judge Trudy: OH! And if the parents of the world asked you to ban cartoons from T.V., you would do it?

They both looked at each other and looked at Judge Trudy "Yes Ma'am." The Jury gasped

Judge Trudy: Approach the bench!" They both walked walked up.

FCC Boss: Yes?

Judge Trudy: Come closer." They took a step forward "Closer." They took another step forward as Judge Trudy pulled out a loudspeaker "YOU BOTH LOSE!

They both screamed as they fell to the ground holding their ears.

Judge Trudy: I find in favor of the Plaintiff, Jamei Vick in the return of Vortexx and making it a permanent channel til the end of time!

Jamei Vick: *Squeal* THANK YOU TRUDY!"

FCC: WHAT!?

Litton Education Boss: WE ARE NEVER DOING THAT!

Judge Trudy: Then I sentence you two fools to be shipwreck on an unknown island for the next 60 years!

FCC Boss: SHIPWRECK?!

Litton Entertainment Boss: 60 YEARS?!"

Judge Trudy: Along with the deeds to your companies go to Jamei Vick! Bailiff!

Bailiff: ~Time to set sail!~

Two policemen and sailors came in a handcuff them both as they were being carried away by the sailors as they screamed.

Sailors & Bailiff: ~You're shoving right to home! Shoving right to home! Shoving right to home again!~

Jamei followed them as the policemen gave her two deeds a she walked out happy

Judge Trudy: Next case!

 ** **Background: A teenager boy walked to the Plaintiff Stand as a woman in casual clothes and a large wart on her face walked to the Defendant Stand.****

 ** **Narrator: The next litigants for our next case are entering the courtroom. I'll never get a girlfriend.****

Judge Trudy: Okay, now Rocky Latin. What's your complaint?"

Rocky Latin: Yeah I do! That's woman my principal, Miss Rulez. She shutdown my awesome club!"

The Jury: BOO!

Miss Rulez: He deserve his club to be shutdown! He has lowered the testing scores by 30%.

Rocky Latin: It's not my fault that my friends like their hobbies are more fun than your boring tests.

Miss Rulez: Listen Game kid!

Judge Trudy slammed her gavel: Quiet Frog Face!

Rocky Latin: Ha-ha!

Miss Rules: Unruly Delinquent! Rocky felt hurt

Judge Trudy: One more interruption and you will lose this case!

Miss Rulez: This isn't a fair trail! I should win this case!

Judge Trudy: No you don't!

Miss Rulez: Yes I do!

Judge Trudy: No you don't!

Miss Rulez: Yes I do!

Judge Trudy: No you don't!

Miss Rulez: Yes I do!

Judge Trudy: No you don't!

Miss Rulez: Yes I do!

Judge Trudy: Look we can argue all day but you're still gonna lose. I find in favor of Plaintiff and I sentence you to spend the next 30 years in preschool!

Miss Rulez: But I don't deserve this!

Judge Trudy: Too bad! Bailiff! Call the Preschool Teacher!

Bailiff: ~Miss Cuddles!~

A muscular lady came in holding a baby leash in her hand and lasso her like a pro

Miss Cuddles: Time for a nap!

Miss Rulez: NO! HELP! HELP! HELP!

Miss Cuddles dragged Miss Rulez out of the room.

Judge Trudy slammed her gavel: Court dismiss! Bring in the Dancing Lobsters!

The Dancing Lobsters came in and everyone dance as Rocky and Bailiff were rocking out.

 ** **Please leave a review.****


End file.
